Never Thought
by UnangelicHalo
Summary: Suze never thought that in one night, she would lose the two things that meant the most to her. OneShot.


A/N: Hey, this is my entry for the heartbreak contest at MCBC. Enjoy: 

Never Thought.

I never thought it would happen. I never thought that anything would make him leave.. And I certainly never thought that it would make me -God forbid- upset.

I figured it would actually make me happy. For him to finally stop bugging me.

I was so wrong...

I just went over there for the shifter lessons. To keep my promise. To keep him away from Jesse.

Or at least, that's what I told myself.

I scabbed a ride off of Adam, who brought me to Paul's cold, glass house, however reluctantly. When I rang the doorbell, I felt a shiver go through me. Something that I just shrugged off.

But maybe if I had have thought about it, and turned around and got back into Adam's VW bug, then none of this would have happened.

When Paul opened the door, to say he was shocked to see me here of my own free will would be an understatement.

"Suze?" He raised one eyebrow at me. When all I did was nod, he stepped back allowing me access to his home.

"Hi, I thought that since we haven't set up a proper time for those shifter lessons, we could have one now," I knew that I was babbling, and I was powerless to stop it. "Because, you know, there really is a lot you can teach me, and I really want to learn."

He just smirked at me and led me up to his bedroom. The very same bedroom where he forced himself on me.

Well, forced is a strong word…

Because, to tell the truth, I wasn't exactly resisting.

He motioned for me to sit down, so I perched myself on the end of his bed, while he sat on the other side, miles away from me.

What was with him? The last time I was here, he certainly wasn't keeping his distance.

When he didn't start, after a couple of moments, I began to get a little worried. I mean, since when did Paul Slater have nothing to say?

"Paul?" I ventured. My voice seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"Oh sorry. The lessons." He said shortly. Yet he still didn't make a move to get any of his papers, or even try to kiss me.

"Paul? What's with you?" I asked, concern spilling into my voice, although I tried to stay as detached as possible while in his presence. You never can tell what might provoke him into attacking me with his lips.

Not that I'd mind much…

"Suze…" Why did he keep saying my name? What was taking him so long to explain? "You don't need to worry about the shifter lessons anymore."

I furrowed my brow, "What are you talking about?"

"The shifter lessons. You don't have to take them anymore."

What the heck was he on about? He was the one who wanted them in the first place.

"But why not?"

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking in a deep breath, "I'm leaving, Suze. I'm going back to Seattle."

I never thought I'd be so upset by this news. I never thought that it would ever happen. I thought that Paul would always be here, making up gross suggestions and rude comments.

I thought he'd always be here, to comfort me when Jesse decided he was going to leave.

When I didn't have anyone else.

But here it was in black and white; he was leaving. Leaving me.

And, I cared.

I stood up quickly. "Why? Why are you leaving m- here?"

Thank God I saved myself. I almost said 'Why are you leaving me?' And you know how that would have turned out.

Badly.

Paul had also stood up when I had, and came to stand directly in front of me. "I only came here for you. And it's obvious you and Rico are made for each other." He said the last part with evident bitterness.

I wanted to protest at how it wasn't Jesse who was made for me. It was Paul.

But, this was the guy who tried to kill me, who tried to off Jesse in a completely underhanded manner.

But had he really done anything wrong?

I reached out and clasped one of Paul's hands, much to his surprise. And my own.

"Paul, I don't want you to leave." And with those words, I used the hand I had hold of to pull him down to my height, and lay a soft kiss on his lips.

But it would be that point when Jesse materialised into view, with a sharp "Susannah!"

Realising I had just done something that had completely ruined my relationship with Jesse, the guy I loved, I pulled loose of Paul's hold and rushed over to the ghost who haunted my every thought.

Well, when I wasn't with other shifters, who had icy blue eyes and sexy smirks.

"Jesse, no! It wasn't what it looked like!" But no matter how hard I pleaded, Jesse just shook his head.

"Goodbye Susannah."

And with those heartbreaking words, he disappeared in a whirl of blue shimmers.

I fell to the floor, a single tear sliding down my face.

When I glanced up, Paul was watching with a gaze as icy as his eyes.

"Bye Suze." And with those words, he too left me. He walked out of his own room, and down the metal staircase.

I was completely alone.

And do you know the worst thing?

I knew it was all my fault.

A/N: Review?

Love Kattykins.  



End file.
